


Gaming with Kaito and Len

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Swearing, Gaming, Len and Kaito being complete dumbasses in general, Yelling at the computer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito: Hellooooo internet! I am the awesome, incredibly sexy, KAITO SHION!! (Strikes pose)<br/>Len: What about me?<br/>Kaito: (groans) That's Len Kagamine. He has a major crush on Rinny! Don't tell anyone! (Whispered) Tell everyone you know.<br/>Len: Moving on! Kaito and I are professional gamers.<br/>Kaito: The very best.<br/>Len: And you will have a firsthand look at us playing them!<br/>Kaito: And they're never boring.<br/>Len: If they were, this would be meaningless!<br/>Miku holding camera: GET ON WITH IT!!<br/>Kaito: So for the best entertainment, watch Len and I play games!<br/>Len: Please give us kudos! And don't forget to leave requests in the comments!<br/>Kaito: See you later, Gamers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming with Kaito and Len

... Sonic.EXE ...  
"Hey Len," Kaito called. Len walked into the room.  
"What?"  
"Somebody sent me this game, it's called Sonic.Exe." Kaito said. Len pulled up another swivel chair.  
"Cool. Let's play it." Len said. Kaito nodded his head and put the disk into the computer. The game came on.  
"Fuck yeah. SONIC!" Len shouted. And the original Sonic screen came on.  
"Aw shit. It's only the first game. This is a load of bull!" Kaito said. Then suddenly, a bloody screen flashed. Len screamed.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kaito smacked him.  
"Stop fucking screaming in my ear, dumbass." Then, the starting menu came up, but it was blood red and it showed Tails, Knuckles, and surprisingly, Dr. Robotnik.  
"What? That's the Sonic 3 menu. And why is Eggman playable?" Len asked.  
"It's Dr.Robotnik, smart one. And he and Knuckles are locked, so pick Tails. " Kaito answered. Len rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, I'm clicking." Len told him as he clicked Tails, and the whole screen turned black.  
"What?" Kaito said. A horrible laugh came from the game.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S KEFLA¹!"Len screamed."WHY IS HE IN SONIC!?"  
"I DON'T KNOOOOW!!" Kaito shouted back. The screen showed 'Hill: Act 1'. And it went to the normal game  
"Okay. No reason to be scaredy-cats. We are professional gamers. WE ARE PROFESSIONAL FUCKING GAMERS!"Kaito yelled at the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Kefla is a character from Final Fantasy, for those of you who don't know.  
> And If you do, then this is reference is completely meaningless and you've just wasted 8 seconds reading this!  
> TheFinalHope: Read the disclaimer, boys.  
> Len and Kaito:Hope-chan doesn't own us.


End file.
